


Then Stop

by tea_with_sgt_barnes



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Forgive me I'm used to having an editor, This story won't wreck your Malex ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_with_sgt_barnes/pseuds/tea_with_sgt_barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before we see Michael and Becca together in the first episode they both reflect on how their relationship began and why it's doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Stop

Becca woke slowly. Keeping her eyes closed, she stretched her toes and fingers with the barest of movements. She could feel she was sleeping alone, where was she? On the chaise? Bits of the night before played in her head. Oh yes, there was no room on the bed with all the gifts she’d brought him scattered about in their own sleep. It was hard to believe it had been two years since she'd first, first what? What would you call it this thing she and Michael had? She really wasn’t sure and she didn’t really care.

She slowly opened her eyes still feeling satiated and wickedly happy with herself until she saw him. He was standing by the window fully dressed. His elegant hands clasped behind his back while he stared out over the city. Even from his profile she could tell he was brooding.

She turned unto her back not focusing on the ornate ceiling but inside her own thoughts. The image of him walking into her hospital that day serene and perfect while she was frantic and obsessing over every detail was beyond vivid. Not all the Senate had supported her hospital initiative or thought she was capable while being so young. But when he’d stopped her with a gentle hand on her sleeve smiling and telling her how much he admired her and would help in anyway he could ,everything and everyone else fell away and she’d become calm and confident in his support.

She’d wanted to thank him. Let him know how much it had meant to her. She’d gone to his quarters the next night and had been surprised when the guard had just waved her in without barely glancing at her.  She’d heard them before she saw them. Deep soft guttural noises that could only mean one thing.  They should have stopped her from going any farther but they didn’t.

She did stop once the bed was in view. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped before she froze hoping no one heard. Three women lay on the bed in various positions, two panting and waiting and one under Michael writhing in her climax. It was like a heavenly dance, she thought. She’d been transfixed by the way his graceful flawless body moved for partner to partner with strength, passion and inhuman elegance. Her own body seemed to ignite and she’d finally found the strength to slip away when her breathing became so erratic she’d been afraid she’d be heard.

She remembered how much she’d wanted him then. All the back forth between them, passion and tension barely contained.  And how she’d agonized over taking the final leap. Her mother was gone and  she’d needed an ally.  An  Archangel could protect her and wouldn't be a threat to her position like a human mate might have been. But being that close to so much power scared her, it was overwhelming.  He was so full of secrets and there was so much to him he would never share but somehow she knew he needed her and that feeling was too heady not to act on.

With a sigh she rolled onto her side to watch him again. The slight line in his brow made her feel a little guilty for what she’d arranged last night. She’d just wanted him to understand that she accepted who and what he was. She told herself that being with Michael was freeing and she enjoyed feeling protected by him. But now with the warmth and light of the morning sun pouring into the room his brooding was seeping into her.Maybe she shouldn’t need to be protected.  She was a senator, she should be strong enough on her own. Maybe it was time she fulfill her duty to her house with a human. 

She also wondered then how long it could possibly last anyway.  She knew he couldn’t love her as a human could. He’d been very clear. Was she accepting what he could give to hide from real human love and her obligation to her house to keep the line going? She tried to remind herself that he needed her but that in it’s own way was frightening. Sometimes it was terrifying to feel needed by the most powerful being in the universe. She was only human so how could she ever avoid failing him one day. It was inevitable and she knew it.

He must have felt her gaze then because he turned slowing smiling and she was lost.  Yes being with Michael was scary but it was also addicting in it’s power and she wasn’t ready to give that up yet.

***

Michael stared down from his tower at the city waking, ignoring the sleeping women behind him. Watching the humanity below he wished guilt was reserved for humans only. He’d had too much of it since the war. And as much joy as Becca brought him she brought guilt too. Guilt for giving into his lust when she presented him with what she called an anniversary gift. Guilt that he didn’t think in terms of human things like anniversaries and most of all guilt that he couldn’t love her as a human would.

Was the date she was marking that day in the hospital when they’d first  spoken outside the senate or weeks later when she’d finally joined him here? He had no idea. He’d been so fascinated by her that first day. Impressed that she shared his love and need to help humanity with her hospital and drawn in by her beauty and presence.

He smiled to himself thinking of how she thought he hadn’t seen her the next night but he had. He’d heard a gasp from the opposite corner of the room. Wrapped in a haze of pleasure he stole a glance under heavy lids never expecting to see her. At first he’d thought she was a heated vision. He’d been thinking of her with every lick and thrust with his nameless partners and couldn’t imagine the focus of his desire was really standing there. But she was and she wasn’t running. That had been interesting.

Should he stop, he’d wondered. Should he shoo them away and apologize to her? Obviously the guard had let her in thinking her just another of his guests for the night. No. This was what he was and if she wasn’t running from it he wanted to see what she would do. He’d gone back to his work and waited to see. Would she dare to join them? She hadn’t joined but she’d stayed longer than he’d ever expected.  

The next morning he had wanted to apologize. His desires had been getting out of control and he’d hated it. He’d wanted someone that could ground him, help him reign in the temptation that could threaten them all. Maybe Becca was the one that could do that.

And she had been, till last night at least. He understood what she was trying to do and he loved her in his way for it but it couldn’t happen again. Just then, he felt her eyes on him like a cool flick of her tongue on his shoulder and he turned to her. She was sprawled out like a Titian model on the chaise looking at him with a love he could never return.

It wasn’t fair to her. He could love her as he did all humans and especially those he was close to with agape love and his lust for her was boundless but those were two separate things that his kind wasn’t able put together to form Eros love for one person the way humans did. But much of the way the world was now wasn’t fair and as long as she was willing he was too weak to refuse her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're interested
> 
> Paintings by Titian: http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/yourpaintings/artists/-titian  
> Diana is what came to mind: http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/yourpaintings/paintings/diana-47197
> 
> Types of Love Eros and Agape: http://www.iep.utm.edu/love/


End file.
